


Elf on Holiday

by texasbella



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbella/pseuds/texasbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SEQUEL TO ELF**</p><p>Four months have passed since Elf met her Sir and they returned to England. That time has been spent training and preparing her for the next leg in her BDSM journey, which happens now, in the Chelsea Gardens in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf on Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended in the telling of this tale...but there will be flogger fringe eventually.
> 
> Chapter One was written and donated to fandom4children. 
> 
> Banner and Manips Made By: JA Mash
> 
> Beta’d by: MidNight Cougar
> 
> Pre-Read by: JA Mash, TrueEnglishRose, nmydreamz, reyes139 and Arc Morpheus

X*X*X

BPOV

 

The anticipation was killing me.

 

The fluid dripping out of me, bordering on ludicrous.

 

Flicking my eyes to the clock, I groaned loudly when I saw that I still had an hour until the car was supposed to come round to get me, 90 minutes until I’d see him...my Sir.

 

Unconsciously, I rubbed my thighs together, easily done with the slickness coating them.

 

I needed to get myself under control. Yes, today was going to be a big day, but I knew I was prepared. Sir had spent the last four months patiently training me, showing me the ropes so to speak.

 

He’d been firm and demanding, but never cruel towards me. In short, the last four months had been the best of my life. Our first time together, back in his uncle’s playroom, had only been the beginning of an amazing journey.

 

Since following him to England to begin my advanced studies at the University of London, he’d taken me under his wing, escorting me comfortably and safely into the underworld of the BDSM lifestyle.

 

I looked at my naked reflection staring back at me from the mirror and smiled. He’d also promptly started a course of body modification, with my approval, of course. We’d started with getting my nipples pierced with gold barbells. After a month, we’d upgraded them to a slightly thicker bar so as to accommodate the gold nipple stretchers.

 

They were circular at the base, with two triangles on either side. After slipping my nipple through the circle, my nipples were stretched until I could anchor the barbell at the points of the triangle. These, too, had become gradually taller over the months, encouraging my nipples to stretch further and further until I had what I was now looking at...erect nipples that protruded almost an inch from my tits. Without the stretchers.

 

My smile became bigger as I recalled why we had done this. The dirty words he’d whispered to me back in the States about what he’d like to do to me here.

 

“If I ever get you to my side of the pond, into MY playroom, I would love to play you with another female sub...make you use these nipples to tease her clit while I flog the two of you before I suck them clean of her pussy juices.”

 

We’d been interviewing other Masters and their submissives to find a sub that we were both compatible with and who would have the permission of her Master to join us for an afternoon...this afternoon.

 

Makenna and her Master, Benjamin, would be meeting us at a location designated by Edward. The location was still a surprise to me, and Benjamin would just be observing, not participating. That had been one of the stipulations of this arrangement that both Edward and I were adamant about. Another had been that with the exception of the use of implements, Edward would not be touching Makenna, only me.

 

Just thinking about what this afternoon would entail, further heightened the arousal that was spreading through me, warming my limbs.

 

Another glance at the clock showed me I’d wasted about fifteen minutes reminiscing and I needed to get moving. With a girlish squeal, I took off for the shower.

 

X*X*X

 

When Riley arrived to collect me, I was more than ready to go. 

 

“Don’t you look lovely this afternoon, Bella,” he said as he held the door open for me while I got in and carefully tugged my dress down...I didn’t want to leak on the seats. I waited for him to slip in next to me before thanking him with a giggle. 

 

“You don’t think it’s too much?” I asked innocently, twirling my braided pigtail around my finger.

 

He laughed and shook his head. “Oh Bella, I learned a long time ago not to question anything Edward does, or you for that matter, bird,” he replied with a wink, and I felt the heat rise.

 

“Yes, questioning him could be a bad thing,” I agreed as I bit my lip, wondering if I should push. “So, Riley, where ya taking me?”

 

He cut his eyes at me quickly before refocusing on the road. “Oh no, you might enjoy getting beat but I assure you, it is not my thing!” He grinned.

 

“He doesn’t beat me and you know it. He loves me, firmly,” I joked back with him. Riley had been one of the first people I’d met when I got here, as he was an old friend of Edward’s from before his parents had passed.

 

Edward didn’t keep any secrets from Riley. None. In fact, I was pretty sure that Riley knew my bra and knickers’ size, as Edward probably had him doing the purchasing when he first stocked my sub’s room. It didn’t bother me however; as it was not a secret that Riley was more interested in what was in Edward’s drawers than mine.

 

“I just want to know if my outfit is okay, all he told me was to dress for a picnic,” I whined, straightening out my skirt and tracing a finger around one of the flowers that boldly stood out from the bright blue background.

 

We came to a red light and he looked over at me. “Yeah, bird, that should be fine for your outing.” I huffed and crossed my arms as I resigned myself to the fact that he really wasn’t going to spill. 

 

We spent the rest of the ride into town catching up on the latest gossip about him. His boyfriend, Peter, was pressuring him to move in and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that step. I had just pointed out that they’d been together for four years, so maybe it was okay to take that chance when we pulled up to the curb.

 

Looking up and around, I started laughing. I’d been so lost in our conversation that I hadn’t even been paying attention to where we were going. Riley was dropping me off at Swan Walk, one of the public entrances to the Chelsea Physic Gardens.

 

We’d been here just a few weeks ago for their Chocolate Tuesday program and sadly, the rain had moved in and we’d had to cut our visit short, with Edward promising me we’d come back another time.

 

What had me getting nervous was wondering how in the hell he was going to not only pull off a scene, but pull off this scene in particular, in a public location. As the fret built within me, I took a deep breath, centering myself.

 

It is not my place to question Sir; it is my place to trust him implicitly with my safety and my pleasure.

 

As I repeated this mantra in my head, all nervousness evaporated and left me feeling tingly and excited. Riley, sensing the change in my stature and demeanor, leaned in and kissed my cheek. As he pulled back, he popped my ass and said, “Go get him, tiger!”

 

“Yes, Sir,” I saluted him as he walked away, shaking his head as his shoulders moved with his laughter.

 

I turned back around to the entrance and took a cleansing breath before I entered, leaving Bella on the street. 

 

It was a beautiful clear day. The temperature was just right, not too chilly but not too warm, either. Fluffy white clouds dotted the blue skies giving me the feeling of being inside a painting when paired with the lovely landscaping all around me.

 

Inhaling deeply, I breathed in the sweet scents of the flowers and closed my eyes, listening to the quiet humming and buzzing from the insects. As I gave myself over to the sensations, I only reacted briefly when his hot breath whispered against my ear, “Hello, my Little Elf.”

 

I smiled without opening my eyes. “Good afternoon, Sir.”

 

X*X*X

EPOV

 

Watching from behind a tree, the grin that spread across my face at her appearance could not be contained. You’d think after all the ways I’d had her in the last months that some of her appeal to me would be dwindling. The mystery fading.

 

The opposite was, in fact, the case. It seemed that for every minute I spent with her, either as Bella or my Little Elf, I wanted three more. This moment in time was no exception.

 

I was tempted to jump from my hiding place, grab her and throw her over my shoulder, and then run to the private gardens I’d rented for the day, where Makenna was safely stowed and awaiting us, and just ravage her thoroughly, carefully laid plans be damned.

 

She was a temptress without even knowing it, her simple innocence only luring me to my undoing. Her time here was limited, if the school had anything to say about it. However, if I had anything to say about it, after tonight she would be mine with no plans of returning stateside anytime soon.

 

I’d asked her to dress for a picnic and what did she do? She showed up in a cute little sundress that should not be putting these lewd images into my head. It fell mid-thigh and as she walked, the expensive material swishing to and fro, teasing me with glimpses of her creamy skin, highlighting her long legs...that I knew from experience felt delicious wrapped around my neck or waist.

 

Bloody hell, it’s the pigtails. The braided pigtails that had turned my Little Elf into a naughty little girl encased in a woman’s voluptuous body.

 

I couldn’t wait anymore; I had to get this show on the road.

 

She came to a halt and her eyes fluttered closed, her long lashes resting on the apples of her cheeks. I watched the tension leave her body and I made my move, stepping up behind her stealthily.

 

I inhaled her as she inhaled the garden and announced myself. I could see the corner of her mouth turn up as she greeted me, ‘Sir’ tumbling from her lips naturally and going straight to my crank, but also reminding me of my place and that I needed to maintain control of my actions and follow my plan.

 

We were going to stroll through the Garden, languidly, as I worked her up and teased her into madness in preparation for our shared time. I knew she was excited about it, but I also knew she was nervous as she had never had sexual relations with more than one person at a time, let alone with another female. My hopes were that by taking her arousal to a heightened state, she would become uninhibited in her desperate need for release.

 

“You look lovely,” I muttered against her neck just before I closed my lips over the hollow at the crook of her collarbone and sucked. As she sank back into my chest, I let my hands move to her breasts, cupping them before squeezing them gently over the fabric. 

 

I could feel her glorious nipples, which we’d worked so diligently on, thickening against my palms. I released her and slid my hands inside her dress, capturing her peaked flesh and rolling them between my fingers.

 

She started to groan but cut herself off as her eyes flew open. I chuckled darkly, assuring her that it was okay. “I want to hear you today, my Little Elf, and it matters not what other people might think. Why is that?” I questioned her. She didn’t need to know that I’d paid a small fortune to ensure total privacy in the Gardens today. In fact, I was interested to see if she could give herself over without concern for passersby.

 

She trembled and licked her lips slowly. “Because all that matters is serving you, Sir. Pleasing you, Sir. If you are pleased then I am pleased.”

 

“Very good, now turn around and unbutton the top of your dress,” I ordered.

 

She only let a moment pass as her eyes darted around us, before her fingers found their way to the first button. Moments later, she had undone enough buttons that I could spread the material and expose her pert breasts to my eyes. 

 

“Offer yourself, Little Elf,” I commanded as she slid her hands underneath her breasts and lifted them towards me. I dipped my head down, sucking in first one elongated nipple and then the other as she let her wanton moans escape her lips.

 

Satisfied that they were probably as hard as they were going to get, I reached into my pocket to extract the clamps I’d purchased especially for today. I wanted her nipples to stay hard and aching until it was time for her to fuck Makenna with them, and I told her as much as I attached the pretty butterfly clamps, sliding them onto the base of her nipple and giving them a slight pinch to tighten them, sinking the metal into her flesh. Finishing, I flicked the dangling pink butterflies to amuse myself, knowing these were just the beginning of the specially themed items I’d purchased for today.

 

She squealed delightfully, and I commended her. “Such a good girl, aren’t you? Leaving your bra off so I could play with these whenever I wanted to,” I teased as I tugged on the butterflies. “Now, were you as good as I expected you to be? Is your pussy bare and exposed for me, Isabella?” I asked in a husky voice.

 

“Yes, Sir,” she purred as she lifted her dress, showing me her freshly waxed cunny. I knelt before her, pleased at how she glistened in the sunlight from the arousal that had seeped out of her. Reaching into my other pocket, I extracted a second set of pink butterfly clamps. They were technically for nipples as well, but I had different plans for them today. Plans that included spreading her pussy lips so I could have access to her swollen clit by attaching the clamps to her puffy outer lips, thus leaving her sensitive bud available to me at any moment.

 

I affixed them to the upper part of her lips, ensuring maximum exposure before I leaned forward and swirled my tongue over the mini pink prick that was beckoning me. She whimpered and thrust her hips towards my face, silently asking for more.

 

Instead, I gave her a sharp nip before standing back up and taking a step back. She was still holding her skirt up around her waist and I soaked in the vision.

 

“You look delicious adorned in butterflies,” I praised.

 

“Thank you, Sir,” she whispered as her skin flushed.

 

“You may lower your skirt and button your dress, but leave the top three undone, I want to be able to touch you whenever the mood strikes me with nothing in my way,” I instructed her then watched as she released the clutched fabric from her hand, her enticing sex disappearing from my view.

 

She did up her buttons and then clasped her hands behind her back, waiting for my next instructions. With her arms positioned that way, the fabric gaped in front, showing me the inner curve of her breasts, so I allowed myself the pleasure of slipping my hands inside and caressing her once more.

 

She inhaled sharply and sucked in her bottom lip, choking back her reaction. “Oh no, Little Elf, I told you, I want to hear you and I meant it. If I’m going to take the time to make you feel good, you will be respectful enough to let me hear that you like what I am doing. Shall I reinforce my wish?” I quirked my eyebrow as I stared at her, my hands still inside her dress, kneading her flesh.

 

“Please, Sir,” she moaned.

 

I backed my hands out, making sure to catch the butterflies and give them a sharp tug, making her hiss and her eyes glaze slightly. “Better,” I approved before taking her hand and leading her up the path a ways. She whimpered behind me and I smiled. I knew what was causing the sound, the clamps I’d placed on her cunny, rubbing against each side of her clit as she walked.

 

We reached a bench and I promptly sat down, leaving her standing before me. We were under a tree just before the path widened to accommodate what were normally snack trolleys when the Garden was open to the public, today they were unmanned.

 

At the far side of the courtyard, a statue watched over us, guarding the continuing path. Gently taking her hand, I guided her over my lap, taking care to make sure my thigh caught her dress, pulling the material taut over her breasts, as it pressed against her sex. She graced me with a small squeal, but I wanted more. Much more.

 

My open palm landed on her backside with no warning, twice in rapid succession. She gasped and choked out a, “Thank you, Sir, may I have another?”

 

“Certainly, Little Elf. But first, give me your hands.”

 

I kept one hand pressed against the lower part of her back so she didn’t feel like she was going to fall forward onto her face as she maneuvered her hands up and behind her. I closed them inside my large hand and then flipped her skirt up, baring her arse to me.

 

I ran my hand over her pale flesh a few times then placed some random pinches around. She reacted with gasps and whimpers as she wiggled against me. Satisfied now that her arse was covered in pale pink blooms from my pinching, I gave her a final reminder to let me hear her as I raised my hand and brought it down.

 

She knew the drill. When I was giving her a bare-arsed spanking, she was to count out loud and thank me. She didn’t disappoint me. By the time she’d counted out 30 smacks, my hand was warm and tingling and her arse matched the roses that were filling the air around us with their sweet fragrance.

 

I up-righted her, rubbing her shoulders and upper arms after having held them so awkwardly. 

 

“Thank you, Sir,” she purred at me, her eyes telling me she had something else she wanted to say. I stretched my fingers and set my hands on my thighs, noticing that my left thigh, which had been pressed into her, was quite damp.

 

“You did quite well, now I want to hear you scream for me, Little Elf. Can you do that?” I lowered my voice to just above a whisper as I spoke.

 

Her head was already nodding before the words found their way out of her mouth, “Please, Sir, make me scream for you.”

 

I stood and walked past her with a quick ‘follow me’ as I went to one of the trolleys. I had her turn around, so that her back was against the cart and then squat down, her skirt hiking up her thighs as she spread herself wide for me. Reaching through the window, I retrieved the fur lined cuffs I’d placed there earlier while waiting for her to arrive and quickly connected them to her wrists which I then fastened to the wheels.

 

Stepping back to admire my handiwork, I’m quite pleased. “Lovely.” I reached through the window again to retrieve the riding crop that was stashed there as well. Popping it against my hand to demonstrate that divine audible ‘smack’, I grinned, “Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

 

Her eyes widened beautifully as she shivered, her spread hips involuntarily arching forwards, seeking out what I was about to give her as soon as I made an adjustment.

 

Stepping up to her, I tapped the crop over her sex softly, teasingly and then pulled it back and lifted it up to inspect it. Sure enough, I found it sticky. “Open your mouth,” I ordered and she did so eagerly as I pushed the pink butterfly crop tip into her mouth, having her clean her own juices off of it. She moaned at the taste and I took it away, hitching the crop under my arm to free both of my hands to tug her dress back once again. 

 

Now I was ready to get down to business.

 

“You may come as often as you wish, Little Elf.” She started to smile but I added my amendment, “But I better fucking hear you,” I growled.

 

She visibly swallowed as her eyes darted round the Garden, finally taking note of the very vulnerable position I had her in, in a very public place.

 

“Questions or concerns?” I asked as I crossed my arms and widened my stance in front of her. Her eyes closed and I saw her lips moving rapidly. I bent over, placing my ear near her lip to try to catch what she was saying and made out just a few words, but they were enough...trust implicitly, my safety, my pleasure.

 

She was assuring herself with the phrase we had carefully constructed for her in the beginning. The fact that she was doing this alarmed me so I relaxed my stance and knelt in front of her, making eye contact with her.

 

“What color are you, love?” I asked gently.

 

“Gre...” she started to say automatically but I tilted my head and firmed up my stare, silently telling her to be honest with me. “Yellow,” she whispered.

 

I immediately set the crop down and straightened her dress as much as I could to cover her intimate bits. “Explain your concerns please,” I requested.

 

Her eyes closed again as she gathered her thoughts and when they opened again, I was taken aback by the depth in her brown orbs. 

 

“I don’t want to disappoint you, Sir. This is all feeling amazing and I can’t wait to see, to experience, whatever else you have in store for me.”

 

“But,” I goaded her.

 

“But to be honest, I am a little unnerved by our location. It seems rather quiet today, but I can’t help thinking that someone is going to come strolling along and happen upon us, and end up being treated to a rather unexpected surprise,” she said as she chewed on her lip.

 

I considered her words and the way she’d presented them. “Let me clarify,” I said as I reached out and ran my thumb over her cheek, “you are not concerned with being out in the open like this, but you are concerned with someone, who is not privy to or accepting of our lifestyle, discovering our scene and feeling uncomfortable. In other words, your worry and lack of focus is for a potential stranger’s distressed feelings?” I asked with amusement. She really was so selfless, a big part of what I loved about her.

 

She nodded.

 

“I see.” I retrieved the crop and stood back up, after flipping her skirt back up and pulling her dress apart to expose her breasts. She made no sounds, trusting me implicitly, as she was supposed to do.

 

“I’m not going to give my secrets away, Little Elf, as they are none of your concern, but I will make a small compromise and assure you that you have nothing to fear...for yourself or for anyone else. Good enough?”

 

She shared a breathtaking smile with me. “Yes, Sir. Please carry on,” she said, and just as I started to chastise her for trying to take control of our scene but she added quickly, “If it pleases you.”

 

I laughed and flicked my wrist, letting the crop land against the swell of her breast, making the clamp dangle from her lengthy nipple and she gasped. Her eyes rolled back as she pushed her chest out. “Thank you, more please.”

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” I teased as I gave myself over to the task at hand. As I worked her over, cropping her breasts thoroughly, the insides of her thighs and her cunny she writhed and pulled half-heartedly at her restraints.

 

I was pretty sure she had a couple of minor orgasms as I cropped her. Especially when she actually growled at me and begged me with “Smack my tits harder, Sir, Please!” She did say please, so I accommodated her until I could stand it no more.

 

I threw the crop down to the ground and unfastened my pants, pulling my crank out and stroking it, the clear liquid seeping from my eye each time I pulled the skin downward. She was watching my every move, licking her lips hungrily as her own clear liquid dripped from between her legs, a dark spot forming beneath her in the sand and pebbles.

 

I teased her lips, glossing them with my pre. She licked them clean as quick as I could coat them. I finally gave the command, telling her to open as I sank my crank into her throat in one push. She easily took all of me.

 

She’d been an excellent study in the art of giving head and had become my favorite of all time. No one had ever sucked me as well as she had learned how to.

 

I pushed my pants down my thighs before bracing my hands on the trolley and let loose. She kept a tight suction on me as I rocked my hips against her face, harder and faster with each thrust...and she took it all.

 

When her nose began exhaling hot breaths against the point of my V, I began the countdown.

 

Five...my stomach clenched.

 

Four...my thighs burst into flames.

 

Three...my nipples hardened.

 

Two...my balls tightened.

 

One...”Holy mother of fuck, Isabella!” I screamed loudly, sending the birds in the trees around us into the air in a startled flurry. She kept her mouth closed round me as I slowed down, continuing to suckle every drop of my man milk out of me. I let her continue until I became too sensitive and had to reluctantly leave the confines of her warm orifice.

 

I tucked myself back into my pants and knelt to kiss her lips, thanking her. “That was...it seems to get better every time,” I chuckled. “I swear that one felt like a freight train blasting out of the end of my prick.” 

 

“I can imagine, Sir. Studies have shown that a man can ejaculate at up to 25 miles per hour...that’s a lot of speed in a short distance,” she said with a straight face. 

 

I could have questioned how she had this knowledge, but chose to tease her instead. “Are you saying I have a short prick?”

 

“No, Sir,” she shook her head. “Just relative to the velocity and speed and...” she had begun stumbling over her words thinking she had offended me so I put my finger to her lips and winked at her.

 

I moved in to capture her lips, forcefully pressing my tongue between them while I snaked my hand downwards. I’d effectively distracted her with my kiss so she was surprised when my fingers slid through her creamy wetness and pinched her clit.

 

She shuddered against me, her arms sagging in their restraints as I began a milking motion on her hypersensitive bundle whilst I placed my lips against her ear and began murmuring, the cadence of my words matching the rhythm of my fingers.

 

“You are doing so well, Little Elf. You are pleasing me so very much. Open your legs wider, yes, just like that. Now thrust out for me, ahh, there you go, such a good girl. You sucked my crank so well, Isabella, I swear I saw stars when I shot my spunk down your throat. Can you come as hard for me? Can you let go? There, just...like...oh yes, my love, come for me....NOW!”

 

The birds that had just resettled once again took flight as her cries bounced off the trees and plants around us. Had she not been fastened to the trolley, I am certain she would’ve melted into the ground below.

 

I continued crooning in her ear, slowly stroking the outer lips of her sex, cupping her mound as she shuddered and trembled as I brought her back down. Once her breathing had leveled and I felt I could release the hold I had around her back, I went about removing the cuffs and helped her to stand upright.

 

I moved round behind her, instructing her to just drop her head forward as I massaged the tight muscles across her neck and shoulders. She groaned in delight as I worked. 

 

“Oh shit!” she started laughing after her outburst and I stopped, quickly moving round to her front to see what had set her off. She was pointing to the ground, where the evidence of her release was splashed over the pebbles. “All that came out of me?” she asked in awe.

 

I took her cheeks in each hand, pulling her in for a slow kiss. “Yes, Little Elf, I told you to let go and you followed my instructions perfectly, as you always do,” I said when we finally broke apart.

 

“What’s your color now, love?”

 

“Very green, Sir,” she purred back.

 

I laughed and collected the cuffs and crop, placing them in the bag that was also just inside the trolley. “Good, how about we continue on our way? We do have people waiting for us, and it would be rude to leave them waiting too long.”

 

“Lead the way, Sir,” she said pleasantly, then added quietly, “I’ll follow anywhere you go.”

 

I half turned back to look at her, my plans for later swirling through my head. “That’s good to know,” I smirked at her before leading her on down the path.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I had hoped to have more of this written by the time the posting ban was lifted, sadly I have not written any more yet, but this is definitely getting bumped back up on my priority list and I will update as soon as I have more written... like Elf, I expect to do shorter chapters, around 1k each, to finish off their afternoon in the garden.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
